1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic auto shift lever, and more particularly, to a pop-up type electronic auto shift lever in an auto shift lever in an auto shift vehicle in which a shift operation unit of the auto shift lever includes a touch screen, and a predetermined shift pattern is provided to a user to perform a shift operation through an input through the touch screen, the shift operation unit being disposed inside a console and popped up only when the shift operation unit is used, thereby effectively using a space disposed on a console, and providing various shift patterns in response to preference of a user.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, in order to control a gear shift stage of a vehicle, examples of a shift lever provided in the vehicle include a mechanical shift lever and an electronic shift lever, and usage of the electronic shift lever has been recently increased.
Among the mechanical shift lever and the electronic shift lever, the electronic shift lever is generally disposed in a console inside a driver's seat of the vehicle, but the lever protrudes from an upper portion of the console, so that a user easily operates the shift lever. The aforementioned configuration provides a similar operational feeling to that of the mechanical shift lever in the related art, thereby enabling a user to easily control the gear shift stage.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of an electronic shift lever in the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the electronic shift lever in the related art is disposed on a console inside a vehicle similar to the mechanical shift lever, and the shift lever protrudes from an upper portion of the console, so that a shift operation is performed by operating the shift lever by a driver. In this case, the shift lever is fixed onto the console to be movable in a lateral direction.
However, the electronic shift lever including the aforementioned configuration in the related art has some problems. For example, an operation method of the electronic shift lever in the related art is similar to that of the mechanical shift lever in the related art, so that the electronic shift lever does not have a unique and significant advantage (a method of operating the lever back and forth in a lateral direction).
The shift lever occupies a large space, so that a space for accommodating a cup holder, and the like is small, and it is impossible to provide a necessary button function (a disadvantageous layout of the console). The shift lever protrudes from the upper portion of the console, so that a part of a body including a head of a driver bumps into the shift lever during a vehicle collision, thereby causing a severe injury. The shift lever protrudes from the console, so that the appearance is bad, and it is difficult to recognize an indication lamp of the gear shift stage at the shift lever side.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.